A Rainy Night
by CupcakeLoopy
Summary: After an exiting mission Naruto and Sakura decide to go eat ramen, but something more ends up happening between them. NaruSaku one-shot. My first fanfic, so read and enjoy.


**Ok so this is my ****first ****one-shot fanfic of NaruSaku story, so please read and enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto because I'm the type of food that doesn't put too much thought into ninjas and stuff. Masashi Kishimoto owns the manga and anime.**

*******

**A Rainy Night **

*******

Naruto was on his day off on a rainy night, the streets were deserted, and the only thing you could hear were the rain drops falling on the muddy paths through the village.

He didn't really understand what had happened last week between him and Sakura. They had gone eat ramen after their successful mission and then, it happened.

_Sakura and Naruto were coming back from the Hokage tower. They had just reported their successful mission in escorting the princess of the Earth country back to her land. They were walking through the park when Naruto's stomach started growling. Sakura noticed the sound._

"_Well it seems that you're hungry" Sakura said with a grin on her face._

"_Nah, it's nothing" said Naruto waving his hand trying to change the subject, when "Grrrrr" went Naruto's stomach again. Naruto blushed and muttered "traitor" under his breath. Sakura looked quite amused._

"_Okay, that's it! We're going to eat. How about ramen?" asked knew that Naruto wouldn't be able resist the fatty food. "It's my treat, you deserve it, you did a great job on the mission, so the least I can do is to treat you to dinner" said Sakura pulling Naruto in direction of the ramen bar. Naruto didn't argue, since these are the rarest offers one could get. Sakura had never been generous when it came to food. She had to be in a very good mood for that._

"_So Sakura-chan… is this like a date, or something?" blushing and hopeful, Naruto asked. _

"_Well you can call it that" she replayed. Sakura was surprised that Naruto hadn't asked her out the first time his stomach growled. He really had grown. She wouldn't be the least surprised if he had asked her on a date a year or two ago._

_When they got to their destination they entered the bar and got a seat on the stools._

"_What can I get you two?" asked the old man who owned the place._

"_He'd like pork ramen and I'd like beef ramen, please" answered Sakura._

_While they waited for the ramen to get ready, they spoke about how their lives were going, and how long they hadn't been called to missions together anymore._

_The bartender came with their meals. "Itadakimasu" the both teenagers said before eating. When they finished the their dinner, like promised, Sakura paid the bill._

"_So Sakura-chan do you want me to walk you home" asked Naruto "But if you don't want me to go I –" Sakura interrupted him, "that would be nice" she said with a small, yet genuine, smile._

'_Sakura-chan is acting wired today' thought Naruto while they walked through the dirt roads._

_On the way to Sakura's house they walked through the park, once again, without a sound. Though, Sakura was inpatient and wanted to break the unwanted silence._

"_Naruto…could you do a favor for me?" Asked Sakura with a loud –yet not loud enough –whisper._

"_Anything, Sakura-chan" he answered._

"_Okay then…can you…stop trying to… get Sasuke back?" Sakura asked hesitant, trying to pick every word carefully._

"_But Sakura-chan, I thought you wanted Sasuke back?" answered a very confused Naruto._

"_Yes, at that time, but I'm long over him, in other words, I don't love him anymore, I love someone else." She said. With the news, Naruto grew pail, he was happy that she didn't love the jackass anymore, because he wasn't good enough for her. But Naruto couldn't help but remember that he still had a crush on her._

"_So Sakura-chan, who is the mystery man that you're in love with?" asked Naruto playfully, but in fact, truly worried. Both of them were in front of her house waiting for an answer._

"_It's…you" she said making Naruto even more confused. And before he could react, lips collided with each other. It had been his dream, always._

"_Goodnight Naruto" said Sakura vanishing inside the house._

"_G'night Sakura-chan" Naruto answered turning around and heading back home._

Someone was knocking on the door forcing Naruto stop spacing out and answer it.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's me" said a very familiar female voice. Naruto opened the voice seeing a teenager right about his age with pink hair and perfect body.

"Hi... can I come in?" the young women asked. Naruto stepped aside leting her come in and closed the door. How he loved rainy days.

*******

**OK, so that's my first NaruSaku Fanfic!! Yay!**

**So I want to know everything that you guys thought, so please send reviews.**

**Thanks for reading. XD**

**~Cupcake-sama~**

**Ja ne**


End file.
